Saf-Halad Operations Base (Level)
=Game Info= Level: Saf-Halad Operations Base Time: January 24, 2948 10:47:32 pm and counting Place: Base of Operations Character: Pvt. James Connar Division: 7th Ranger Regiment =Description= *Objective(s) **Win the fight against Harka Zuramee **Kill Muhammad Saf-Halad *Characters **US Army Rangers **ODST **Al Kadhum Base Guards **Muhammad Saf-Halad **Zuka Anthanee *Weather: None *Vehicles: None *Achievement: None *Skulls: None =Opening Scene= *Cinematic Scene (During this scene, Harka Zuramee isn't shown) A surgical doctor says, "It's ready Doctor." The scene fades in to an over the shoulder view, showing The Doctor approaching Harka Zuramee, finshed. The Doctor says, "Finally, are you ready to destroy Zuka...my creation." And Harka Zuramee says, "Yes." It shows from the waist down Harka stepping down in dark black armor with his cape (Cape: Black on the outside, blood red on the inside) The scene ends. =Gameplay= The 7th Ranger Regiment and the three ODST's continue through a series of bunkers, armories and facilities and control rooms, encountering heavy opposition of Al Kadhum Base Guards. They finally reach an arena. The team meet Harka Zuramee for the first time. Cutscene 1 Harka Zuramee stands aggresively before the team of Rangers and ODST. Harka growls, knowing that he cant be beat. The Doctor speaks on the P.A. Intercalm, "Allow me to introduce Harka Zuramee, my finest creation. He is twice a strong as the average eight to ten foot Sangheili. Hope you all have, fun." (Static) There is a short silence when an ODST breaks the silence with, "Fuck it! Lets see how tough this bitch is!" The ODST strints as James says, "No wait!" but it's too late. Harka does a side kick to the helmet and the ODST flies 10 feet away from the group, slamming hard into a wall. It shows the ODST's helmet cover with a gaping hole, and the ODST's face bleeding from the forehead. The ODST is knocked out. The group turn the Harka, who pulls out a red static-electric covenant energy sword. Cpl. Dunn says, "Well this guys tough." Commander Steve Ramirez says, "Team! Tactical formation!" The scene ends. Gameplay Cont. The arena fight begins and Pvt. James Connar and the team must fight Harka until his health bar is depleted. If the player gets too close to Harka or his energy sword. The player dies. The team and player must shoot at Harka, and dodge obsticals and close combat moves until Harka is dead. Harka will only take a very minmum amount of bullet damage, and minimum amount of explosive damage, so they must find ways to kill him. Cut Scene 2 *''After the health bar is fully depleted'' Shows Harka Zuramee bearly beaten up, with a few minor wounds. He still stands tired when the camera shows Commander Steve Ramirez sprinting and then kicks him in the stomach with full force sending Harka to the ground. Commander Ramirez says panting, "Stay down, bitch." Cpl. Dunn runs saying, "Eat, this!" as he does a side kick Harka in the face. In slow motion it shows teeth flying, and blood flying out of the mouth. James Connar walks up fast as Harka is stood up by the 7th Ranger Regiment team. James says, "One things for certain." He grabs Harkas head and cracks it. Then James says, "Sua Sponte." You see Harka Zuramee spill molten lava out from the mouth as he falls to the floor, dead. Lt. Dan Gonzalez says, "Bastard piece of machinery, lets go." The scene ends. Gameplay Cont. After this is accomplished the team calm down and James is tackled by a assistant doctor. A vaccination needle with Chem X agents is pulled out and the assistant doctor says, "This will only hurt a, bit." and the stab is blocked by the player and the player must (press X very rapidly)' '''but instead of the player reaching the end of the stress bar, he must press X rapidly until the player gets tired of pressing X. The main point is that if the stress bar reaches the bottom, the assistant doctor is shot in the head by Cpl. Dunn which is done in slow motion. The player is helped up by Cpl. Dunn. A few seconds later, Muhammad Saf-Halad enters the arena holding Zuka Anthanee hostage. He throws Zuka violently on the ground and pulls out a Desert Eagle. Just when he is about to kill Zuka, James tackles Muhammad knocking the gun out of his hand and slamming him to the ground. They fight and shortly after, James pulls out a knife and stabs Muhammad. Muhammad says a last dying declaration to James and then dies. On the P.A. intercalm The Doctor says, "You think you can escape, your wrong. Run, little soldier boy. Run for your LIFE!" and a bomb timer starts at 1:00, as the team must escape to safety. They find a way out and a Pelican with ODST's await them. The team get in and fly off as the Operations base explodes with huge explosions and a mist of ChemX. =Transcript= *''Opening Scene *Player spawns with the 7th Ranger Regiment and the three ODST's *''They make there way through a series of bunkers as an Al Kadhum guard is heard over the P.A.'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Target in the open, 12 O Clock!"' *'Private James Connar: "Roger!"' *''They engage the enemies as they get out of beds and enter though doorways'' *'Commander Ramirez: "Team move!"' *''They make their way into an armory'' *''An Al Kadhum guard is heard over the P.A. as more enemy footmobiles enter the armory'' *''A BTR enters the armory as well'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Enemy arsonal, moving above our flank!"' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Take it out!"' *''The team eliminate the heavy opposition of BTR's and the Al Kadhum Base Guards. They move through jail facilities and control rooms taking out enemies as they go.'' *'Lt. Dan Gonzalez: "Stacking up."' *''The team stack up. The player kicks the door down (Pressing the Right Trigger) and they enter an arena'' *''Cutscene 1 (See cutscene for details)'' *The arena fight begins and Pvt. James Connar and the team must fight Harka until his health bar is depleted. If the player gets too close to Harka or his energy sword. The player dies. The team and player must shoot at Harka, and dodge obsiticles and close combat moves until Harka is dead. '' *Cutscene 2 (See cutscene for details)'' *'James Connar '(Gasping for air): "Took him down." *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Yeah."' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "James look out!"' *''James gets tackled by a assistant doctor, who grabs a Chem X vaccine from his lab coat pocket'' *'Doctor: "This will only hurt -"' *''He forcefully raises the vaccine needle'' *'Doctor: "Bit!"' *''Player must block the needle by (Pressing down on both analog sticks) and puch the needle back by (pressing X) one the stress bar reaches the top, player must continue to (press X). The player must continue to do so for 1 minute. After 1 minute the assistant doctor is shot in the head in slow motion.'' *''Cpl. James Dunn kicks the body off the player and helps the player up to his feet'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "You okay?"' *'Private James Connar: "Yeah, lets get out of here."' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "No kidding man. Lets go."' *''Muhammad Saf-Halad enters the arena'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Well, you thought you have won, American. Heh, you don't know half of the story!"' *''Muhammad violently forces Zuka Anthanee to the ground. Zuka caughs up purple blood and moans'' *'Private James Connar: "Why are you doing this. What do you want!"' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "For the very existence of this pethetic species to be anihalated...or enslaved, which ever one will do."' *''Muhammad Saf-Halad kicks Zuka in the stomach, Zuka moans'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Religion is an insult to human dignity. With or without it, you'd have good people doing good things and and evil people, like me. But for good people to do evil things. That...that takes religion."' *''Muhammad pulls out a Desert Eagle and aims it at Zuka's head.'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "When choosing between two evils. I always like to try the one I've never tried before."' *''Everything goes in slow motion as the player must sprint and tackle Muhammad by (Sprinting and holding the B butting)'' *''Player tackles Muhammad and they fist fight. The player must press a series of d-pad buttons to block the punches and triggers to punch Muhammad back. The fight lasts about 2 minutes'' *''After Commander Ramirez tosses a combat knife and James grabs it. The player must very rapidly (press the X button) and puncture Muhammads chest. After doing so, Muhammad becomes very weak.'' *''Muhammad grabs the player as he gets up and slowly pulls the player to his face'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "You cant stop it. There is war...There will always, be war. You along with everyone here, will burn, and he will stand in amusement as Sangheilios is consumed by fire...it, shall be, written."' *''Muhammad Saf-Halad gasps his final breath and then dies'' *Over the P.A. Intercalm, The Doctor says, "You think you can escape, your wrong. Run, little soldier boy. Run for your LIFE!" '' *''A bomb timer starts at 1:00, as the team must escape to safety *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Lets move, move move!"' *''The team and player must sprint out of the base. If a mistake is made, then your one second off and will die in the end. '' *'ODST Command: "Alpha 1-1 you have 1 minute to get the hell out of there over."' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Move!"' *''The team reach a tunnel with a window. A Pelican is seen arriving as the team crashes through and grabs the Pelicans rail'' *''If the player doesn't (Press X) he will fall to his death'' *''Once the player and team are one the rail they are helped up by ODST Rookies'' *'ODST '(to the player): "You alright." *'Private James Connar: "Yeah."' *''The team are safely inside'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "I don't know about you, but...I'm going home."' *''James laughs'' *'Private James Connar: "Yeah, me to Brian, me to."'